


Melancholy

by Aticure



Category: Homestuck
Genre: POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aticure/pseuds/Aticure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day and John just wants to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melancholy

   You're alone in your room at the moment. You've been alone in here for a while now. You try to remember when you last got up from your bed. It's been hours. Of course, you have been sleeping. Though, you've been awake for some time too. No clue how long though. You haven't bothered to check your clock since you've opened your eyes. You should really check it.  
   Getting up, you move your body around so your feet land promptly on the warm carpeted floor, reminding you that spring is finally in full bloom and summer is on it's way. A pleased smile stretches out as you glance at the clock so see that it's midday already. Odd. Your dad hasn't bothered to wake you up for breakfast. He usually does so on the weekends. It is the weekend right? The days always seem to meld together when you're on breaks from school. Either way, you're not feeling all too hungry, so you're alright with the relaxation time.  
   It's fairly dark in here, so you take a few steps around your bed to open the window curtains, letting the bright sunlight in so the room can bathe in it. It's still fairly dark with just the one window, but that's alright. You like it. It makes the room seem more interesting despite the white walls.  
   You take a seat on the window sill, your back gently brushing the glass. You let out a deep sigh. It's lonely in here. Lonely and quiet. That could be easily remedied by hopping online and chatting with your friends. Probably not today though. You don't know why, but you don't really want to fill the void. You'd rather take it in. Relax.  
   Turning away from the contents of the room and looking outside, you find the distinct lack of your father's car. He likely went off to go shop for fatherly things. Like shaving cream. You wonder when he'll be home. You sort of wish he'd woken you up now. Then you could have enjoyed a nice breakfast and perhaps have made it with him. He always liked cooking and tried to get you into it too. It wasn't really your passion, though that doesn't mean it wasn't enjoyable to a small extent.  
   Something in you tightens and then releases, another long sigh escaping. Again? How odd. You wonder. Something is off today, but you can't quite figure it out. Perhaps it's just your imagination going awry. That's likely it.  
   Trying to move away from this weird feeling, you turn to look at the tree and it's tire swing. But something is still off. Something's missing. Or not? Everything is in it's place. the tree is standing tall and showing it's age proudly, fresh green leaves gracing it this season. The tire limply dangles from a rope that you and your dad tied round the branch years ago. You feel as though you're forgetting something that should be there. Something? Someone? You think there was a girl there once who was waiting for you. Who was she? Something isn't right. You keep trying to figure it out, but something is missing, more than her face and name, something in your head. A memory. But the more you try to remember, the less you can figure out. Less and less comes to mind until you forget what you're trying to figure out.  
   Something is very wrong, but you don't seem to know what. Neither do you care anymore. Why though? But why do you need to know why? Today is a quiet day. So you lay back against the window some more and close your eyes, still feeling tired and heavy. But at the same time, you feel light as a feather, letting out a third sigh. Longer than before.  
   Under the sound of your breath, a familiarly faint chime rings in your head. You glance at your computer, swearing it was one of your friends trying to contact you. But it's currently asleep. Again, it must be your imagination. But something tells you you've been waiting for it. Today is special somehow. Something's suppose to come, or happen. Maybe it already has. That might explain why you're so tired. Feeling like a small kid who's been playing all day. Yeah, that's it.  
   That girl must have been a friend and she came to hang out with you. So did all your other friends. You made some new friends too. Though, that feels like it was a while ago. Maybe it was. You'll still get to see them tomorrow. Though you still can't help and wonder when your dad will be home. It's been a while since you actually last saw him.  
   You close your eyes once more and let one last breath pass through you as you hear the front door open.


End file.
